Trefoil factor 2 (TFF2) is a small secreted protein that is expressed in gastrointestinal mucosa where it functions to protect and repair mucosa, but it is also expressed at low levels in splenic immune cells where its role has been unclear. The Tff2 gene is epigenetically silenced in digestive system cancers and thus has been postulated to protect against cancer development through multiple mechanisms.